1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture and, more specifically, to a dressing locker for home use by children.
2. Description of the Related Art
Children, both male and female, tend to enjoy mimicking the lives of their sports heroes. Children often see their sports heroes being interviewed from the locker room after a game in front of the players' locker. The locker itself is generally a permanent fixture in a locker room, which is usually associated with a sporting complex such as a football stadium or basketball arena.
A problem for children is that locker rooms are generally inaccessible and thus they cannot experience first hand what it is like to have a locker. A somewhat unrelated problem for parents is that it is difficult to motivate children to organize their belongings including clothing and sporting equipment. For most children, keeping a clean room is not high on the adolescent list of priorities, and thus, constant parental supervision is required.
A need exists for an object which can make keeping a room seem like play to children.